psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Sex and the Daten City/Script
English Dub *'Panty': I don't see no ghost. *'Stocking': Who you gonna call, mother bitches? *'Trailer Narrator': Coming this winter! *'Panty': All I want is for him to tell me I'm the one is that to much to ask. *'Stocking': I'm sorry, but he's just not that into you! *'Panty': Girlfriend, fuck you! *'Photographer': That's it, Panty! Work it baby! Be the tiger! Be the tiger! *'Panty': Meow. *'Photographer': Great! That's a wrap! *'Mack':Your were un-f-ing believable today Panty! *'Panty': Tell me something I don't know. When can we go shopping? *'Mack':That's gonna have to wait until next week right now you have a talk show a meeting with former lesbians and then you NEED to make an appearance at a party. *'Panty': Fabulous. I'd also like to break a window and design a cheap, trashy fashion line. *'Mack': That's the best idea I've heard in my entire life! I'm going to pencil that shit in right now! Meeting with Bubbles in Tuesday and it's Blossom's birthday week. Send her a post card signed Love, Panty. *'Panty': You know what else? I want to make a CD. I'm tired of all these rumors starting and sick of being followed and I need to sing about it. *'Mack': Oh, I can't think of a better way for the public to leave you alone we'll get Billy Morrison to produce take that America! *'Stocking': "Innocent yet sexy are the words most commonly used to describe the luscious, young sex symbol who has recently made a comeback. No more dangling babies over balconies or breaking windows, Panty has made a fresh new start." Shitballs, she is not that innocent. Come on. I just had a puddingasm! Best sticky goo in my mouth all day! She's here, ten thousand years later. Whore. How's it going over there, Panty? *'Panty': Just dandy. Hey, remember that time you made a really fucked up commercial? *'Stocking': Place my doughnut. Eat my doughnut. I got a doughnut for you! *'Panty': Hahahaha! Fuck him with a chainsaw, girl! That was hilarious! Haha! *'Stocking': SUCK A COW TIT, SKANK! *'Panty': Only if you're serving it with your glazed doughnut holes. Too bad you got fired. *'Stocking': I wasn't fired. I just refused to sell out, unlike some whores I know. I prefer to keep it on the D.M. I don't wanna fuck up our premiere unlike you. *'Panty': Fine. Sit there and flick it while my pampered white ass gets famous without ya! *'Stocking': That reminds me. Make sure to warn the ushers at the movie to leave an extra seat for that pampered ass to spread out. *'Panty': Thank you so much for coming here tonight! *'Stocking': We've both been looking forward to this day! *'Panty': Some might say we're just in it for the money, but that's only partly true! We do it for you guys! *'Awards Host': Can you believe it, ladies and gentlemen? Roman Polanski was released from prison just so he can direct this risqué film! Sex and the Daten City is a real hit! And as a bonus tonight also marks Panty's on-screen debut. *'Panty': Did you just suggest that this was my first time for everything, schlong-breath? You know who I am? I make movies all the time! This is number two, you dick! Bring it on, Chuck-meister! *'Stocking': What did you just pull out of your ass? *'Panty': Oh, please. You don't know. Here. Why don't you throw this on? And next time, do some motherfucking research! Debut, my ass! Fuckwit! *'Panty In Film': Wait. I forgot to put on panties today. *'Man': What a strange coincidence. I'm not wearing anything under these jeans either. *'Panty In Film': Oh. Then I guess we'll have to fuck boldly! Fuck me proper! Fuck me proper! *'Panty':Not a whole lot of actresses can handle a role that huge. *'Mack': I can see all of the naughty bits! *'Guard': We're gonna need some hush money! *'Panty In Film': Make me work for it! Make... me... work! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah! Fuck me proper! Fuck me proper! *'Panty': The director said I'm the best he ever had were talking Oscar winning demonimations which is good if your into that and I'm pretty sure I am. How jealous are you right now? WHAT THE FUCK!? Put it back on! Seriously, he's about to hogtie me you don't want to miss it. *'Mack': What the hell were you thinking, Panty? My God, were you thinking at all? Betsy Johnson, your debut film is porn! You made a sex tape! *'Panty': WHAT!? SERIOUS? *'Mack': As genital warts. *'Panty': So, it was just direct-to-video? Well, that explains why I haven't won an Oscar yet. *'Mack': That's not it! There's a bigger problem! You don't understand! *'Panty': Not any good? Is that what you're trying to tell me? *'Mack': Oh, no. You're very good, honey. *'Panty': Yeah? *'Mack': That's not the point! *'Panty': What the fuck is the point, then? SHIT! *'Stocking': The point is you have three brain cells left and they're all biting for your attention why would you play your crack porno to our movie premier now it's all anyone can think about. *'Mack': I hate to be the one to pretend, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but leaking sex tapes is known as career suicide. *'Panty': So, it's over? No more group sex? No more naked men covered in sushi? No more spring break body shots? God, I hate it here! *'Stocking': I know. Why don't you go shoplift? It'll take the edge off. *'Panty': Hold the ballsack. I've got an idea! (she makes Chuck eat the VHS) Fuck it. The whole thing never happened. That was easier than I thought it would be. I do love happy endings. *'Stocking': You stupid cuntstipation! That was one copy. Someone already put that shit on the internet! Can you imagine fucking that ape in HD or better yet, how's Blu-ray sound to you? Damn it! How slow can you possibly be? God just did not design you for thinking, did He? Either that, or He put your brain in your clit. *'Panty': I don't know what the fuck kind of shit you're trying to say, but I know it reeks of asshole, asshole! Why don't you just admit that you're jealous? It kills you to see my classic bone structure and an ass that won't quit on the big screen! Heh. No need to clean up. My maid will get--What the fuck? *'Stocking': I guess your ass that won't quit was to much for them either that or they don't want their careers to sink along with yours I mean, why give up porn for a legitimate movie career, right? *'Panty': Maybe I overreacted. You really are the sweetest smartest little shit in the world. *'Stocking': *Sigh* *'Panty': Did I mention how fuckable you are to me right now seriously everyone should have a sister like you. *'Stocking': Creepy I'm only doing this for the movie by the way. *'Panty': Of course whats the plan? *'Stocking': I managed to grab a list of buyers from your porn distributor and we're gonna pay a visit to every perv on it. *'Panty': Your are one brilliant bitch.! *'Random Guy': Glazed doughnut holes it's Panty Anarchy! Baby squirrel tits! I can't believe Panty of hot horny babydoll bitches is actually in my room right now. *'Panty': You breath a word of this to any one and I'll come back and blow your freaky loser brains out and I mean with a gun. You want that, fucknut? *'Stocking': You haven't made any copies of that shit, have you? *'Random Guy': *muffled* No ma'am *'Panty': Right answer. let's go stock'n *'Gym teacher:' Eat it, it'll put hair on your chest! If you don't eat the green ones, you'll die. If you don't eat the orange ones, you'll go blind. *'Kids': Bullshit, more bullshit, bullshit, bullshit-(scream) bye see you later. *'Panty': What the fuck? Are you kidding me? Your're selling this masterpiece for two bucks? I'm worth more than that. Open wide chukie. Nothing like a wine break to refresh next up's (...) Where the fuck is that, Florida? *'Stocking': Egypt. *'Panty': Gross he hid it in his camel's face. *'Stocking': I saved the day again. Panty, we can leave now. *'Panty':*Moaning* *'Stocking:' Found it. *'Panty': It's over here. *'Stocking': That asswagon had 9 copies. *'Panty': Ew, where were you hiding this. *'Panty': And that last ones in- FUCK maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep just one. *'Stocking': Yeah give it to me I'll put it somewhere safe for you. *'Panty:' If any has my my porn it should be you.One more time some might say we're just in it for the money but that's only partially true you sell the real reason we do it is for you guys. *'Award Host': can you believe it ladies and gentlemen this film marks Miss Panty's on screen debut isn't that right darling? *'Panty': Yes that is correct I've never made a film or sex tape before this one yay. *'Award Host': Fantastic well it comes to no surprise this is Miss Stocking's debut as well. *'Stocking': Thank you I had a wonderful time working on this with my sister and- *'Panty': Actually funny story stock'n started out as my co-star but she just didn't fit what we were going for we wanted bright and shiny glamour but all she brought was dark and moody goth. So I did everyone a favor and made myself the only star; I knew you all would prefer it that way and since you mean so much to me I made sure you got what you wanted; and mad props should be given to our talented CG staff who went back and deleted every scene stock'n was in. That's just one of the things that make this movie so great.I love it here who wants body shots the name's Panty boys no cock haring specimen is immune to my sexy powers watch yourself. *'Brief:' Panty for real? *gulp* GEEE! Japanese Transliteration * Coming Soon